


星艦上的萬聖節

by suoye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如標題就是小艦長與艦隊成員們在星艦上過萬聖節！</p><p>對不起大概有點OOC也有點脫離星艦高科技，但有些道具非用不可，請原諒我</p>
            </blockquote>





	星艦上的萬聖節

 

Jim結束與長官的通話，毫無形象的癱倒在艦長椅上。「終於結束了。」

他的大副走進艦橋，踩著瓦肯人一貫的平穩步伐，停在艦長椅旁邊。「Jim。」

金髮的男人轉動眼珠撇嘴的模樣，讓瓦肯人難以判斷，他是因為角度關係，還是在翻白眼。「Spock？」

「不端正的姿勢對人類骨骼有極大的損害，也會影響到心情，甚至能表現…」

「拜託，Spock，下次直接叫我坐正！」一股腦兒的挺直腰桿，重新撿回艦長該有的舉動和氣場。「你幹嘛不抓緊時間去發楞？現在是你的休息時間欸？」

「那是冥想，我跟你明確的解釋過了，。瓦肯人會透過…」

「對對對，你又用一大串的解釋說明你坐在床上發楞的行為。是不是Bones叫你來的？」

「正確，Dr. McCoy告訴我你有重大事項要宣布，我相信我應該到場。」儘管反覆被打斷，瓦肯人還是保持溫和無波的語氣，甚至帶點得意洋洋的愉悅感。

「Bones這個老混蛋！」Jim低聲暗罵，動動自己的屁股，在艦長椅上喬了幾個姿勢。

「老混蛋來了。」Bones的聲音從開啟的門後傳出，星艦出名的嘮叨、脾氣出名的壞，但醫術高超的醫官駕到。氣勢驚人雙手環在胸前，疾步的走到Jim的另一側。「說吧，你又在動什麼鬼腦筋！」

「你都摸清楚了是吧？」Jim忍不住笑了出來，一點都沒有被抓到小辮子的緊張感，樂陶陶的戳下艦長廣播按鈕。

『This is your captain speaking！明晚七點開始為期5個小時的萬聖夜變裝舞會，各位星艦的成員們！釋放你們心中的野獸吧！』已經亢奮到最高點的Jim用高昂的語氣在Enterprise的廣播系統裡公然發表不務正業的宣言。『扮演任何妖魔鬼怪與外星生物都行，別做你自己就對了！』

Spock瞇起眼睛，徹底明白為何Bones會叫他過來，他把阻止艦長的重責大任推給他了。「Jim。」

『Kirk out！』本來還想繼續煽動艦隊氣氛的Jim迅速戳下結束鍵，「幹嘛？」

這副『我先斬後奏你能奈我何』的模樣讓Spock很想失禮的嘆氣，對自己艦長不成熟的舉動感到棘手，但幸好這次不是什麼把自己弄得傷痕累累的行為。「Mrs. Uhura，請你把那段廣播訊息從紀錄裡刪除。」

漂亮的通訊官翻白眼，轉身俐落的操作儀器清除訊息，努力掩飾自己微微上揚的嘴角，只要是人類都會對這場派對感到期待。

「Dr. McCoy，請你與餐廳的隊員合作，確保明晚的活動飲食不會讓艦隊成員無法執勤。」

Bones點頭，惡狠狠地看著Jim。「我會把所有的飲品都減少酒精的成分，或者換成會讓Jim過敏的飲料。」

「嘿！」

Bones拍拍Jim的腦袋，敷衍之意過於明顯。「你這次就給我乖乖的扮吸血鬼，早知道你又要玩這招，裝神弄鬼的東西就交給我， **你休想再動我們醫務室繃帶的主意** 。」

 

 

「Spock，你想要扮什麼？」Jim在例行性的巡視中問著他身邊的大副，「你知道什麼是萬聖節吧？」

「我明白這個節日的由來，但我對於要扮什麼毫無概念。」

「我可以給你點建議？」Jim笑的不懷好意，「你知道我們人類有悠久的驚悚嚇人片文化吧？」

「我知道，而且創作範圍之廣令人驚愕。」Spock回應。

「或許你能扮演殺人魔之類的？你只要把頭髮用點東西固定，耳多藏起來…」Jim在企圖染指Spock的瀏海失敗後，改戳Spock的耳朵。

「你是在建議我扮演人類嗎？」沒有避開Jim捏他耳尖的手，Spock訝異地看向他艦長。

「你知道，萬聖夜扮成任何東西都可以，但若你還想保留點帥氣感覺，增添你凋零的桃花運的話，我建議還是朝人類的方向走走。」Jim說「放棄千腳章魚之類的外星生物吧！那很可怕，但是扮成那樣就是好笑了。」

「你正試圖用人類的審美觀評論整個宇宙，Jim，每個星球都有自己對美的評價。」Spock說，不贊同Jim的意見。

「別教訓我，我有沒有偏見你應該很清楚。」曖昧的眨眨眼，Jim厚臉皮的調戲瓦肯人。

「你是單指我還是你過往的經驗總結？」耳尖有點發綠的Spock平靜的反擊，但這可逃不過觀察力敏銳的藍色眼睛。

捏了一下大副的指尖，Jim拐進另一個彎。「我去跟Bones拿衣服，Spock，給我點驚喜。」

瓦肯人望著Jim的背影，神情竟然有些苦惱。

 

 

逢人就招搖的露出利齒，Jim對於自己吸血鬼的帥氣扮像滿意至極，他在會場裡穿梭，驗收Enterprise成員的創造力。

扮成他的剋星---狼人的Bones暴躁的調整面具，過多的毛髮弄得他頸部發癢，氣呼呼地與全身化膿的Scott抱怨著什麼，Jim明智的選擇不靠過去惹罵。而扮演逼真殭屍的Chekov正與穿著白衣、戴著女人假髮，整個人顯得很無奈的人坐在一起。

「嗨，美女。」Jim特地靠過去打招呼，惡劣的揭穿夥伴身分。「Sulu你看起來真是婀娜多姿。」

「我不該請Chekov幫我的，顯然他對亞洲的鬼片的印象只有貞子。」無奈地撥開臉前假髮，Sulu大方的承認自己的身分。「我遲早會因為這個頭髮摔得鼻青臉腫。」

「你的絕佳平衡感呢？」Chekov呵呵笑，只靠一些肉絲連結的腐爛眼珠跟著晃動，危險的搖晃著。

Sulu伸手過去捏捏那顆假眼睛，「完全喪失了，我得靠你另一隻健全的眼睛引導我。」

「好吧，你們別再散發光線刺激我這個吸血鬼。」Jim仍四處張望著。「你們有看見Spock嗎？」

「我猜他還在思考要扮演什麼，你知道他沒參過這種活動。」Sulu說。

 

Jim按著提示門鈴不放，讓腦人的鈴響持續著。

門很快地打開，Spock穿著貼身的黑色衣衫開啟門，整個人散發著熱氣濕淋淋的。

「你還在洗澡！？你竟然還沒準備好！你知道我們等下要主持活動的吧？」Jim不高興的說，把瓦肯人推回寢室內。「把你的衣服給我，我幫你！」

吸血鬼的披風被他丟在意邊，Jim在屋內轉了好幾圈，東看看西看看卻沒瞧見任何鬼怪裝扮的蹤影。「Spock？」

「我不知道要裝扮成什麼，Jim。」瓦肯人挫敗的說，試圖把身上染濕難以脫去的衣物剝離身體。「萬聖夜這種看似簡單的節日卻蘊含太多複雜的理念，我試圖找出我所懼怕之物已示近代萬聖夜的意義，卻沒辦法找到任何比面臨死亡更可怕的東西。就算我回歸最原始的宗旨試圖去扮演已故者…」

「我的天哪，Spock，你太認真了！」上前幫忙把衣服脫下，Jim差點沒笑出來，但他知道瓦肯人對於找不出正解的苦惱。「你等著，我去拿備用裝備過來，你擦乾身體換上內褲等我。」

 

幾分鐘後Jim拿著滿手的繃帶飛快地衝回來，笑的一臉燦爛。「Bones會氣死，他這個老骨董總認為使用繃帶這種原始辦法是種對醫學的尊重，他最討厭我染指了。」

「你拿這些幹嘛？」

Jim像是現在才注意到全身赤裸，只穿著貼身內褲的Spock一樣，有點發熱的舔舔嘴唇。「Spock，節日是種文化，我尊重他本身的含意與起源，但是對我來說，這更像是一種脫離規矩現實的解放日，扮鬼避兇什麼的不再是種點了。」他把幾綑繃帶放在床上，只拿起一個解開。

「你這是要綑在我身上的嗎？」Spock溫和的說，似乎同意Jim的說法，但還是對於艦長接下來的舉動有些不解。

「對。」Jim蹲在地上，從Spock的腳開始包。「你知道透明人吧？啊，很好，你當然不知道。你會超性感，反正相信我就對了。」

「你很有經驗？」Spock看著Jim很聰明的避開腳踝方便行走的的包法，看出對方很熟練。

「是的，我扮過，而且那些女人很想舔我…如果你想問這個？」Jim抬頭，注意到Spock微微向下的嘴角。「顯然不是，好吧。我小時候很常受傷，所以總會學到一些的。」

「地球的醫療技術沒有普遍嗎？」

Jim聳聳肩不做回應，很快的包好一隻腳，把打在側邊的結塞到繃帶裡藏好。他站起身要拿第二卷時被Spock抓住手臂，對方手掌傳來的溫度與關心讓他胸口悶悶的。「沒人在乎的時候只能靠傳統方法了。」

Spock坐在床上，把腳抬到旁邊的椅子上。「幸好繃帶對你來說更傾向情趣用。」

Jim目瞪口呆的看著嚴肅的大副，不敢相信『情趣』兩個字會從嚴謹的瓦肯人口中吐出來的同時，他更懷疑對方話語裡有安慰他的意思。

「如果你注意到時間的話，應該要繼續動作了，我相信你的主持時間是在時分鐘後。」

 

好吧，那句話應該是挖苦，見鬼的怎麼會是安慰。

 

Jim動作粗魯的開始向另一隻腳邁進，沒多想的從大腿根部開始一開始的幾圈都相安無事，直到某個地方開始不太淡定。

眨眨眼，藍色的眼眸對上深色的黑。

 

 

Bones拉拉自己的面具，看著Sulu和Scott醉的糊里糊塗的猜著拳，兩個人都只剩一件四角褲做最後防線。實在不知道該站在哪邊的陣營，不管是哪邊全裸都挺可悲的。

他注意到金髮的人影終於現身，他的好友臉色發紅、笑的燦爛的傻樣，準是又跑去幹些不正經的事情。說什麼主持活動，活動都快結束了。

旁邊跟著一個半裸裹著白色布條的男人，黑色髮與健碩修長的身形相當熟悉，僅Jim一般的身高就能猜出他是誰，更別說看到Jim一臉花痴樣。

讓Bones更崩潰的是那些白色布條很明顯就是他藏在自己寢室的繃帶，惡狠狠的咬著牙，在他準備罵到Jim哭著回去睡覺前。

露出額頭，瀏海攏倒頭上，頂著帥氣髮型的Spock看著Jim，露出明顯不過的笑容，見鬼的牙齒好像有露出來。這讓瓦肯人活像打了過多肉毒桿菌的臉頰拉扯到了極致，硬生生的把Bones釘在原地。

他該為好友高興能讓一個理智的瓦肯人大笑，還是該把到他寢室偷東西的艦長舉報上去關他一輩子？

Bones有點苦惱。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿～～～～～～～  
> 沒惹～希望大家看的開心  
> suoye 2014/10/28


End file.
